


love scenario

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, also ppl liked the other chan/felix fic i wrote so i thought why not?, bc i love these kind of fics, i just had to get this out bc i was feeling soft, it's just fluffy like there's honestly nothing else, it's the soulmate au where everything your sm writes/draws on their skin appears on yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: There was a…thing, on his arm.It was just a drawing, and Felix had no idea what it was supposed to be. It kind of looked like a dinosaur. Or a worm, maybe. He wasn’t sure. But he knew what it meant.





	love scenario

**Author's Note:**

> just so nobody gets confused, the whole thing is set in Korea, so that's why they're so excited to meet another person from their own country gjskjjgf  
> also the title is from iKON's latest comeback bc i! love it!!

There was a… _thing_ , on his arm.

It was just a drawing, and Felix had no idea what it was supposed to be. It kind of looked like a dinosaur. Or a worm, maybe. He wasn’t sure. But he knew what it meant. 

For some unknown to society reason, when people turned eighteen, there started appearing little things on their skin, at first sporadically, but as they grew older, the drawings appeared literally every time their soulmate drew or wrote something on their own skin.

Yeah, soulmates. At least that’s what everyone believed what they were. 

The drawings vanished as the person washed them off, but they didn’t work for tattoos, and people didn’t really question it anymore. So when someone found another person with the same doodles adorning their body, they instantly got to know each other. 

A soulmate could became honestly anyone to you. They could be your significant other, best friend or even enemy – just with a special bond. That’s why some people were scared of meeting the other person, or people assigned to them, but Felix wasn’t one of them. He was just curious. 

Excitement filled him every time as he thought of his eighteenth birthday, and yet now, as he stared at the _thing_ on his forearm, he just felt confusion seep into him. 

He looked around the coffee shop he was sitting in at the moment, the cup of tea he bought standing on the table in perfect reach. He didn’t even take a single sip of it yet, too distracted by the doodle. 

He slowly pulled out a pen out of his pocket, before hovering over it, nibbling on his lip in contemplation. Should he write something back? Or maybe draw something, too? But would it even show up on his soulmate’s skin? Yeah, if the person’s older than him, then it should, but if they’re the same age as him then it might actually… not. 

Finally he thought, screw it, before pressing the pen onto the skin. 

_What is this?_

Yeah, that’s a good way to start a conversation, at least for now. He put the pen down onto the table, and reached out for the tea, finally getting to try it. He hummed, satisfied. That’s when another person came into the shop, and Felix threw a subtle glance at them. There weren’t a lot of customers here right now, as it was already 9 pm, and people usually went to their homes from wherever they were spending their time. 

The newcomer looked a little older than Felix, but he appeared to be as tall as the boy. His hair was dyed a light silver, contrary to Felix’s brown locks, and it fell in gentle waves. He had a small smile on his lips, a sight that made Felix’s heart melt. 

He quickly looked down at the table, just a tiny bit flustered, and he took some more gulps of his drink quickly, regretting it right after as his tongue literally burned, and he let out a yelp before sticking it out of his mouth and waving his hand wildly. He heard a quiet snicker, glancing at the source of the sound, just to see the Cute Guy staring at him, his eyebrows high up in amusement. Felix cursed in his head before looking away, embarrassed. 

After a few minutes, he felt his arm tingle and he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater. There was a response. To his question. Oh God. 

_It’s a secret ♡ but maybe I can tell you someday, though_

His soulmate actually replied to him. They were having a _conversation_. That was way too much for Felix. He didn’t sign up for this. 

He took his pen with a shaky hand, wondering for a few seconds what he should say now. He finally decided on a simple, _what’s your name?_. It didn’t take long for the other person to reply. 

_Chris, and you?_

Felix stared at the words in amazement. That wasn’t a Korean name. 

_Felix,_ he wrote back, before adding, _you’re not Korean, are you?_

This one took a little longer to appear on his skin, and he looked around the room, seeing the Cute Guy gazing at his own arm, maybe in surprise? Felix wasn’t sure. 

_I’m Australian. And I guess you’re not Korean, either?_

The response was written in english this time, and he grinned unconsciously. 

_I’m Australian too!! That’s so cool!_

He let out a light giggle, hiding it behind his hand, but then he felt someone’s gaze on himself, and he looked up to see the Cute Guy staring right at him, his brows furrowed a tiny bit as he seemed to be deep in thoughts. Felix just shrugged it off, going back to his arm, until he heard some footsteps and someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, can I ask you a weird question?” asked the Cute Guy and Felix blinked slowly, noting that the question was in English instead of Korean, before nodding his head, slightly confused. 

“Are you Felix?” 

The words startled him, his heart speeding up just a little bit as he felt his eyes widen. How did he knew his name? 

The older seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, as he rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, despite Felix’s confusion growing even more, and he showed the boy his arm. 

It took a few seconds for Felix to understand what he was implying, but when he did, he let out a gasp. There, on the Cute Guy’s arm was _their_ conversation, as well as _the thing_ that he refused to tell Felix identity of. 

“Chris?” he asked, looking up at the other’s face, and his breath got knocked out of his lungs when he saw the gentle smile on his lips. 

“That’s right,” he murmured, a soft glint in his eyes that Felix could only describe as fondness, and Felix could already feel himself falling. 

“I didn’t expect you to be this cute, honestly,” the older mused, making Felix blush, before continuing, “nice to meet you, I guess, dear soulmate.” 

Soulmate. For some unknown to Felix reason, the word suddenly felt right. 

So he moved away a little bit to give Chris space to sit down next to him, and the butterflies in his chest didn’t disappear for the whole day. 

And they came back every time he even glanced at his beautiful soulmate. That’s exactly how he knew that he fell for him. He fell not only hard, but also quickly, as fast as it took Chris to smile at him, but he was glad he did. He knew the older loved him back.


End file.
